


A Kismises Who Went To Far - Gamzee and Nepeta

by koujadickcosplay



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck, NepGam - Fandom
Genre: Black Kisses, Bruises, Death, F/M, Hate, Kismises, Violence, honk. HONK. honk. HONK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta is playing happily with some red yarn she found. But her play time is about to run out as she hears the Honking getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kismises Who Went To Far - Gamzee and Nepeta

Nepeta stood still, unable to move from the fear she felt. She had heard it first, then as the sound came nearer the footsteps became stronger, and in doing so, the more frozen she stood.  
"honk. HONK. honk. HONK." Went the sound of the horn in the Juggalo's hand.  
The cat girl whimpered loudly and stared at the ground. She had been happily playing with some random piece of yarn she had found in her hive without a care in the world. And now, she felt completely out of her depth. Drowning in a river of fear and anger. Unable to do anything but make a soft noise from her throat before she knew what was happening, the high blooded clown as in front of her, glaring down at her with pale purple eyes. Nepeta knew better than to look up at him, the yarn finally dropped loosely out of her hands and fell to the floor with a slight thud and Gamzee looked down before kicking the red wool away. She whimpered again, thinking of herself as the yarn and how hard that would have hurt.  
"Hello. My little Nepeta." Gamzee's rough high voice etched her thinkpan and made her whole body shudder. He makes a soft chuckle at the reaction. "Well, I guess my little Nepeta wouldn't like to know what I have been up to then."  
Nepeta's blood pusher exceeded extremely fast and she kept her eyes down.  
"Filthy little green blood aren't you." He snaps, his club in his tight hand and a bottle of Faygo in the other his arms were swinging loosely and she whimpered softly. "Yeah. You better whimper. Soon you'll be begging me to stop. And guess what-" He snaps grabbing her cheeks in his hand and forcing her to look up at him "- I fucking won't!" Gamzee screams and shoves her back making her trip on her trench coat and fall.  
Nepeta cries out and softens her fall with her cat-like reflexes. Which she knew wasn't going to help her this time around.  
"Aww what's wrong my little catgirl? Don't you like it hard? Because from what I remember, your pathetic excuse for a Morail was a very strong Motherfucker." The purple blood chuckled.  
"Don't talk about my Meowrail like that!" Nepeta exclaimed before she could stop herself.  
Before then it was all in good fun. But now, she had pushed it by answering him back and now he was going to hurt for it. He swung his hand with his Faygo in and pummelled the side of her head cracking one of her horns. She cried out and tried to escape from him scared of what might happen if she stays. The intense pain of her cracked horn was something she could barely endure. The scream that came out of Nepeta made Gamzee smile and he hit her stomach this time making the air rush out her.  
"Don't...please..." she whispers, the olive blood was going through too much pain to use her catpuns, and so Gamzee knew she was in immense pain. But he decided he wouldn't stop. She had outlived her usefulness and now she will die.  
"Keep begging. It's all that can keep you from passing out." He chuckles wanting his kismises to feel the whole amount of pain he was giving out and he doesn't give out for free.  
Nepeta whimpers still on her back and trying to get air back into her system. But before it was complete another blow was delivered to her side making her body collapse in pain.  
"That's right, Motherfucker, that's right. Let me beat the fuck outta you. But stay awake. I want you to feel this." Gamzee hollered in a high pitched laugh that could only be described as insane. Nepeta's eyes closed tightly as tears pricked them before running down her cheeks.  
"Please leave me alone..." she whispers pathetically.  
Which the Juggalo payed no mind and continued his ruthless attack on her.  
By the end of 10 minutes she was close to giving up and begging to be killed. She was covered in bruises and a couple of cuts where his claws had caught her. It was then she noticed, that his club was covered in blue blood. Indigo to be specific.   
Her eyes opened wide "Equius!" She exclaims.  
Gamzee pauses and looks down, admiring the blue on white and smiled. "Yeah, well done my little Nepeta. I killed him. Just earlier."  
She covers her mouth with her small hands and whimpered. "W-why?" It was getting hard to breathe for her now. Another couple of punches to her stomach and she knew that her Olive blood would be coming up from her throat. She hoped that he would leave her just so she could at least get her think pan around what he said.  
"Because he's a Motherfucker and had it coming." He chuckles before punching her chest hard.  
She groans loudly and falls back to the floor with a dull thud. She stared up at him before she started coughing. There it was, the blood was now all over her coming from her mouth.  
Makara leaned down the little Leijon and stared at her with cold purple eyes. "And now its your turn."  
She shook her head weakly but she managed to whisper "I love you...K-Karkitty..."  
Gamzee pauses mid fist and stares down at her. "Karkat? Do you really think that pathetic Motherfucker will save you now? Because he won't. He doesn't care about you in the slightest you piece of shit."  
She whimpered, his words hurt more than his fist ever could. "Your wrong..." she whispers through the blood. "He does care...like I care for him..."  
"Nope. Sorry Nepeta. He doesn't are you really that deluded that you would think, he could ever like someone like you?!" Gamzee cracks up laughing before swinging his club right into her face breaking her jaw before plunging the clubkind into her stomach.  
Leijon's mouth spurts with blood and she cries out, unable to breathe, her body shoots up with the pain but soon flops down to the ground again dully. "I...I love you...K-" she whispers from all the pain as her eyes close and lose their colour.  
Gamzee smiles down at her body before leaning down and cocking his head to the side. He brought out a small glass pot from his trouser pocket and filled a little with Olive blood before returning it back to his pocket. He kissed her lips hard. Leaving bruises there.  
"Sleep now my Kismises. We shall meet again." He laughs as he stands picking up his club and his Faygo. He was now covered in Olive and Indigo blood. His eyes dead set on the things in front of him as he doesn't even look at them to see what they are. "Right. Karkat. Now for you." He snarls and walks forward, leaving Nepeta's lip body on the ground covered in a pool of her own blood.


End file.
